


Канун Рождества

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fauns, Fawnlock, Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка о маленьком непоседливом фавне, старом ворчливом леснике и... о силе Рождества.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Канун Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905580) by [therecognitionscene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecognitionscene/pseuds/therecognitionscene). 



> Альтернативная выкладка: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2741079

\- Хэй, проказник, ты не должен поедать это! Это же  _украшение_!   
  
Большие карие глаза по-детски невинно заморгали и уставились на Северина в таком замешательстве, что шутливая хмурость мужчины тут же превратилась в кривую улыбку. В конце концов, как он мог делать вид, что сердится на Ричарда, когда одна из веточек новогодней ёлки была зажата во рту фавна, а кончики мягких ушек торчали из под большой пушистой шапки Санты?  
Крошечное создание выплюнуло ветвь и закончило жевать иголки, которых он успел откусить, прежде чем лучезарно улыбнуться Северину.  
  
\- С Рождеством! – пропищал фавн, плюхнувшись своей задницей под свежесрубленное дерево. Северин даже не успел установить дерево на подставку; Ричард был безумно взволнован, когда Северин принёс огромное дерево, и настоял на том, чтобы ему дали несколько раз обежать его, вдыхая свежий сосновый аромат. Только после того, как он закончил обнимать ель, он уселся на пол, и именно здесь Северин обнаружил его, когда зашёл в гостиную с ящиком огоньков и украшений.  
  
\- Не переживай, Ричи, в лесу ещё много ёлок, которые ты сможешь пожевать. Оставь эту бедолагу в покое. Хэй, а что тут у меня? Я принёс некоторые штучки, которые мы можем повесить на ёлку, сделав её красивой и праздничной.   
С тяжёлым пыхтением, он поставил коробку на пол и разогнул затёкшую спину. Ричард подполз с возбуждённым щебетанием и сразу же начал ковыряться в коробках. Выскочив с гирляндой из клюквы в его маленьких ручках, он радостно защебетал.  
  
\- Рррин! Яггодки!  
  
\- Нет, Рич, разве ты не видишь? Это же ненастоящая клюква. Она искусственная. Ты не сможешь её съесть, - и, как бы в подтверждение своих слов, Сев сжал ягоды между пальцев и покачал головой. – Это украшения. Только для любования. Хотя, на кухне есть немного ежевики. Не желаешь полакомиться ежевикой?  
  
Ричард с энтузиазмом закивал, а Северин захихикал.  
\- Ладно, маленький обжора. Я должен был знать, что ты съешь всё, что есть в доме, когда привел тебя сюда, - он погладил Ричарда по голове и поправил фавну шапку Санты, прежде чем направиться на кухню. Он захватил большую коробку, полную сочных ягод ежевики и маленький стакан молока, подслащённого мёдом – любимое лакомство Ричарда. На мгновение он задерживается у окна и, слегка улыбаясь, наблюдает за падающими хлопьями снега.  
  
Сад спокойно спал под ледяным одеялом, и мужчина тихо усмехнулся, зная, что буквально через несколько месяцев, он будет возиться в грязи, сажая яровые культуры. Его погреб по-прежнему был забит фруктами и овощами, собранными ещё летом и осенью, а то, что Северин не мог найти для себя и фавна в своей кладовой, всегда можно было купить в маленьком магазинчике, находившемся в городе.  
  
Когда он вернулся к Ричарду с забитой до краёв коробкой с закусками, он едва удержался от того, чтобы засмеяться. Маленькое, милое создание взяло гирлянду из клюквы, накинув её на плечи, и нацепило на кончики ушей блестящие золотые украшения. Большая красная звезда, которую Северин обычно помещает на верхушку ёлки, опасно балансировала на голове фавна, а на лице Ричарда красовалась счастливая улыбка от уха до уха.  
\- С Рождеством! С Рождеством, Ричи!  
  
\- Ричард, это лучшее, чёрт подери, Рождество, которое я встречал, - констатировал Северин с усмешкой и поставил поднос, чуть не рассыпав еду на журнальный столик. – Хэй, посмотри на себя! Какой же ты яркий и нарядный. Всё что нужно для праздника – это всего лишь повесить на тебя несколько огоньков.  
Он встал на колени перед Ричардом и мягко поцеловал его в кончик носа, отчего щёки фавна окрасил яркий румянец, а сам малыш расцвёл в улыбке.  
  
Сняв все украшения с Ричарда, они хорошенько перекусили и посвятили остаток снежного дня украшению ёлки. Северин держал Ричарда на руках, позволяя тому украшать самые высокие ветки, и, в конце концов, общими усилиями они установили звезду на макушку ёлки.  
  
Когда наступила ночь, темнота застала их обнявшимися в кресле Северина. Ричард любил сидеть на коленях мужчины, завернувшись в плед, а Северин не мог отрицать, что это самая милая вещь, которую он только мог пожелать. Тихое, размеренное потрескивание поленьев и два больших носка, висящих на камине. Северин читал вслух  _"Ночь перед Рождеством"_ , а Ричард сладко зевал и улыбался.  
  
Когда история закончилась, и Ричард уже сопел на груди Северина, мужчина крепко обнял малыша и поцеловал его в рогатую макушку.  
  
\- Это твоё первое Рождество, а, Ричи? – прошептал он, когда Ричард зарылся в широкую грудь мужчины и сладко вздохнул.  
  
Снаружи, в темноте, тихо и неуклонно падал снег. Но внутри, в мягком свете огня, в тепле и уюте, сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, Северин и Ричард. Маленькому фавну снились счастливые сны с яркими мерцающими огоньками и смехом танцующего Северина.  
  
Северин мягко улыбнулся, глядя на счастливого, свернувшегося комочком Ричарда, и почувствовал, как его старое сварливое сердце наполняется любовь и теплом. Вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и начал медленно засыпать, но, прежде чем окончательно уйти в царство Морфея, он одарил фавна ещё одним поцелуем в лоб.  
  
\- Счастливого Рождества, малыш. Счастливого Рождества.


End file.
